A Shocking Encounter
Plot Jon and the gang are having a meal on Route 32. Cyndaquil, Totodile, Wooper, Raichu, Kabuto and Pichu are having Pokemon food as well. Jon: Thanks for cooking Nate. Nate: No problem. Though you will have to learn if you are going to continue travelling. Jon and Tyler get up and start clearing up. Pichu’s cheeks spark and so do Raichu’s. Jon: What’s up you two? Raichu and Pichu start running off. Jon follows them. Nate: I’ll clear up, go after them. Tyler runs after Jon. All the other Pokemon stay with Nate. Soon Jon has caught up with Raichu and Pichu, Tyler soon appears. They all see multiple Flaaffy attack a Pikachu. Jon: A Pikachu! The Flaaffy are using Power Gem on Pikachu who is on the ground. Tyler: We need to help. Jon: Pichu and Raichu use Thunderbolt! Pichu and Raichu both use Thunderbolt on the Flaaffy. They stop attacking Pikachu and look at Pichu and Raichu. Tyler runs over to Pikachu and grabs it and goes back over to Jon. Nate and the other Pokemon run next to Jon. Jon: Stop it! Stop attacking the Pikachu! Tyler: Who are they? Nate: They are Flaaffy. Tyler is about to get his Pokedex out to check but the Flaaffy use Power Gem at him, since he is holding Pikachu. Jon: Pichu Thunderbolt, Wooper Water Gun, and Cyndaquil Incinerate! The attacks collide and no damage has been done to Tyler and Pikachu. Totodile looks angry. Totodile: Totodile, Dile. Totodile, Totodile, Totodile! The Flaaffy laugh. Jon: Argh! Totodile gets angry and then uses Dig. Totodile is now underground. Tyler: Was that Dig? Jon: Yeah. Totodile has learnt Dig! Tyler: That’s great. Totodile emerges in the middle of the Flaaffy group and hits them all. The Flaaffy run off. Nate: They've gone. Jon: Yeah. We need to get Pikachu to a Pokemon Center. Nate: I’m afraid there’s not one for about another 5 hours. Tyler: Then what do we do? Tyler lays Pikachu on the ground. Totodile goes over to a nearby tree and grabs an Oran Berry and hands it to Tyler. Tyler: An Oran Berry? Thanks Totodile. Here, eat this Pikachu. Tyler feeds the Oran Berry to Pikachu who eats a little bit weakly. Tyler: That’s not enough? Nate: Maybe Pikachu hasn’t got enough electricity. Raichu, would you share some electricity with Pikachu? Raichu walks over to Pikachu and sends electricity from its cheek to Pikachu’s cheek. Pikachu starts to open its eyes. Jon: It’s awake. Raichu: Raichu. Pikachu: Pika? Pichu: Pichu, Pichu. Jon: You’re fine now Pikachu, the Flaaffy are gone. Tyler gets out his Pokedex and looks for Flaaffy. Tyler’s Pokedex: Flaaffy, the wool Pokemon, and the Evolved form of Mareep. Flaaffy builds up electricity in its thick coat of fur, but is unaffected by it thanks to its rubber-like skin. Jon: Maybe using Thunderbolt wasn't a good idea after all. Tyler then points his Pokedex at Pikachu, who is now happily playing with Pichu and Raichu. Tyler’s Pokedex: Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu’s tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings. Tyler puts his Pokedex away. Tyler: Pikachu evolves into Raichu doesn't it Nate? Nate: Yeah, when a Thunder Stone is used. Pikachu is now playing with Pichu, Raichu, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Wooper and Kabuto. Jon: Seems like Pikachu is at ease with everyone. Tyler: Yeah. The Flaaffy return with an Ampharos, their leader. Tyler: The Flaaffy have returned. Jon: Who’s that with them? Jon aims his Pokedex at Ampharos. Jon’s Pokedex: Ampharos, the light Pokemon, and the evolved form of Flaaffy. The tip of its tail shines so brightly that in days gone by people used it to send signals to each other with the light. Jon puts his Pokedex away. Jon: So that’s Ampharos. Ampharos sees Pikachu and uses Power Gem. Pichu jumps in the way to protect Pikachu. Pichu gets hit and lands next to Pikachu. Ampharos laughs. Jon: Pichu! Pikachu: Pika! Pichu gets up weakly. Jon: Cyndaquil, use— Pikachu: -- Pika, Pikachu! Jon: Then go on Pikachu! Tyler: What’s happening? Pikachu uses Electro Ball and Electro Ball hits Ampharos. Tyler: Electric moves aren’t effective against electric types. Ampharos stops laughing and uses Power Gem at Pikachu. Pikachu dodges. Ampharos quickly uses Thunderbolt towards Pikachu. Pikachu stands scared and Tyler jumps in front of Pikachu taking the Thunderbolt. Jon: Tyler! Tyler: I’m fine. Are you Pikachu? Pikachu nods. Ampharos uses Power Gem again and Pikachu counters it with Electro Ball. Then some Jolteon appear from some trees and a man. They walk over to Jon and the others. Rick: There’s Pikachu. Jon: Is Pikachu yours? Rick: No. Pikachu is with these Jolteon here. Jon: Ah okay. Ampharos uses Dragon Pulse and hits Pikachu. Pikachu gets up weakly. Pichu: Pichu, Pi Pichu! Pikachu: Pika! Tyler: Pikachu, use moves which aren’t Electro Ball or electric type. They won’t damage Ampharos at all. Pikachu: Pikachu. Pikachu turns around and faces Ampharos. Rick: Now what is Pikachu going to do? It has always been bullied by the Flaaffy. The Jolteon are always there to stop the Flaaffy but Pikachu disappeared. Jon: We found the Flaaffy attacking Pikachu. Well Pichu and Raichu found them. Both Raichu and Pichu’s cheeks spark. Jon: Like that. Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu. Ampharos: Ampha. Pikachu uses Quick Attack and hits Ampharos but little damage is done. Then out of nowhere, a net grabs Pikachu, the Flaaffy, Ampharos and the Jolteon. Team Rocket are at the end of the rope. Jon: You guys! Mike: Hehehe. Tyler: Let them go! Missy: Never. Go Snubbull. Missy sends out Snubbull. Jon: Pichu, Thunderbolt! Pichu uses Thunderbolt on Snubbull. Snubbull dodges. Jon: Argh. Missy: Snubbull, Metronome! Snubbull waves its fingers and Aura Sphere emerges from Metronome. Pikachu, who is in the net, goes and bites through the net, setting everyone free. Pichu is standing there, paralysed at the Aura Sphere. Pikachu runs in and stands in front of Pichu taking the force of Aura Sphere. Jon: Pikachu! Pikachu is okay. Ampharos looks amazed. Then Ampharos uses Thunderbolt. Tyler: It’s attacking Pikachu. Jon: No it’s not. The Thunderbolt from Ampharos hits Snubbull and Snubbull is knocked out. Mike: When did they escape! Missy: I say we make a retreat. Ampharos uses Power Gem and Pikachu uses Electro Ball at Team Rocket. Pichu: Pichu! Jon: Pichu? Pichu runs ahead using Volt Tackle and absorbs the Power Gem and Electro Ball. The Electro Ball and Power Gem is at the front of the Volt Tackle. Pichu hits Team Rocket and Team Rocket go flying, out of sight. Pichu: Pichu! Pikachu: Pika Pika. Later, the Flaaffy and Ampharos apologize to Pikachu and the group of Jolteon, then walk off. Tyler: Seems like they are at peace. You never said who you were. Rick: Sorry, I’m Rick. I look after the Jolteon and Pikachu. Jon: Are the Jolteon yours then? Rick: No, they are wild like Pikachu. They all stay on my ranch. Pikachu walks up to Tyler. Tyler: Yeah, what is it Pikachu? Pikachu: Pikachu, Pika! Tyler: Huh? Jon: Pikachu wants to travel with you. Tyler: Really? Pikachu nods. Pikachu: Pika. Tyler holds out a Poke Ball and Pikachu taps it and gets caught. ''' Tyler: Oh right, I have a Pikachu! Rick: Please look after Pikachu. Tyler: I will. Rick: The Jolteon have been looking after it since it was a Pichu. Tyler: I promise to look after Pikachu. '''Tyler, Jon and Nate wave goodbye to Rick and the Jolteon. Narrator: After helping Pikachu, it has decided to travel with Tyler. Now Tyler has a new Pokemon. Stay tuned as the journey continues. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Nate Spencer Rick Team Rocket * Missy * Mike Pokemon Jon * Cyndaquil * Pichu * Wooper Tyler * Totodile * Kabuto * Pikachu (Caught at the end of the episode) Nate * Raichu Wild Pokemon * Pikachu (Later caught by Tyler) * Multiple Flaaffy * Multiple Jolteon * Ampharos